


Inquietud

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jacob Kowalski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Top Newt Scamander
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Jacob siempre se asegurará de que todas las razones por las que Newt pierda la calma sean considerablemente positivas. No importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 13





	Inquietud

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer smut Newcob! ¡Kyaaaa~! La verdad es que estoy ligeramente más emocionada de publicar este trabajo que los otros smut (si me sigues en otros lares sabrás a qué me refiero jajaa ), y todo es la culpa de estos dos adorables hermosos hombres <3, simplemente no puedes odiarlos <3 <3 <3\. 
> 
> Así que espero con cada pedacito de mi corazón esta historia sea de tu agrado :3

Jacob dio un saltito vergonzoso al escuchar a Newt Aparecerse al otro lado de la puerta, tan concentrado estaba en colocar los detalles finales en la mesa que aun de haber escuchado ese _crack_ cientos de veces le asustó. En parte, pensó, porque normalmente su esposo Aparecía en la puerta del recibidor, ahora lo hizo en el pasillo, a un paso de la cocina.

Ese hecho, al haber recuperado su dignidad, le dijo mucho de lo que debía saber sobre las conclusiones de la reunión familiar obligatoria a la cual su hombre mágico tuvo que asistir. Apenas Jacob conocía a sus parientes políticos, Theseus resultó considerablemente agradable en comparación a lo que Newt le advirtió, sin embargo y a su pesar, en el resto de la familia sus descripciones resultaron bastante acertadas.

Así pues, no se sorprendió al abrirse la puerta de golpe y escuchar un andar pesado arrastrándose hacia él. Brazos atléticos, delgados, necesitados de afecto se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su pecho, un atractivo rostro se escondió tras su cuello inhalando rápidamente. Jacob acarició sus dedos, el férreo abrazo cortaba un poco su respiración, ocupó la otra mano en desenredar los cabellos a su alcance.

—Te preparé un baño caliente y la cena está lista, ¿por qué no vas a lavarte? El postre saldrá en quince minutos —dijo, su voz apenas encima de la intranquila respiración de Newt. Al terminar de colocar una vela en el centro de la mesa se giró, el mago abriendo los brazos apenas lo suficiente, de inmediato volvió a esconderse en el hueco de su hombro.

—Báñate conmigo. —A Jacob se le estrujó el corazón ante el tono entrecortado, quizá se trataba de enojo, tristeza o angustia, tal vez todo a la vez o algo por completo diferente, sabiendo lo poco que averiguaría de preguntar, decidió ponerse en acción. Le hizo separarse hasta que consiguió atrapar su rostro, besando sus mejillas de constelaciones, la punta de su nariz y sus suaves labios, negó tranquilamente.

—¿Y mientras, quién atenderá el horno? La última vez tuvimos que comprar uno nuevo porque estábamos demasiado… entretenidos. —Al recibir un ligero resoplido junto a la menor de las elevaciones en las comisuras de Newt, le pareció ser un poco más consciente de lo mal que le hicieron pasar—. Ve, prometo hacer lo que quieras el resto de la noche —antes de dejarlo responder lo atrajo para un beso. Pensó alejarse luego de un razonable lapso, el plan de su esposo fue arrebatarle el aliento e inclinarlo contra la mesa.

Tan pronto como abrió la boca la lengua del mago aprovechó para declarar la guerra a su interior, demostrando de inmediato su poderío, dominio y aprehensión absoluta de obtener la victoria. Jacob correspondió a cada movimiento porque sabía que en ello se basaba la única manera en que de verdad lograría calmar a su esposo, con el horrible día que tuvo donde los demás se pensaban con el derecho de juzgar su vida, o peor aún, creer que dar sus opiniones cuando nadie las pedía haría cambiar acorde a sus propios deseos la vida de su familiar _descarrilado_.

A Newt le hacía falta aferrarse a él para dejar en claro a su espíritu amainado —de nuevo— que no hizo ninguna de sus decisiones en un ataque infantil de necedad, que tenía una centena de razones que las justificaban y, encima de ello, que existía para él solito un hombre dispuesto a entregarse exclusivamente por ser quien era.

—Jacob, Jacob… Jacob —murmuraba Newt desviando sus besos hacia el mentón y el cuello de su esposo, en seguida comenzó a deshacerse de la simple camisa que usaba—. Lo siento… —Sin embargo no se detuvo.

—Está bien, continúa —se rindió el muggle, sabiendo que algo así podría pasar apenas le costó ceder. Conocía al hombre que ahora devoraba la piel de su hombro como la palma de su mano, especialmente al referirse a aquellas deplorables reuniones, sabía la mala forma en que podrían terminar y la clase de ánimos con los que muy probablemente llegaría a casa. Preparado para toda extraña situación, en realidad sobre cualquier otra, esperó mucho más esta escena tomando en cuenta el motivo de la reunión.

Se encontraba, obviamente, listo para su pobre adorado Newt.

Le ayudó a deshacerse de su abrigo oscuro, el saco y el chaleco, pero antes de quitarle la camisa, con las manos del hombre ya en el botón de sus pantalones, la sorpresa volvió a él en cuanto se vio girado de nuevo hacia la mesa. De acuerdo, se dijo, los besos desesperados ya advirtieron sobre la escasa calma y la impaciencia de asumir de nuevo el control, entonces nada del romance habitual, _debidamente anotado_.

Desde luego, no es que aún ansioso Newt fuera una bestia, si bien Jacob comenzaba a prepararse ya para los moretones y mordidas en su piel. Al instante de dar paso a ese pensamiento el mago clavó los dientes en su hombro, apenas pudo sostenerse de la mesa ante el impacto, naturalmente, ni siquiera le dejó asimilar el hecho antes de bajarle los pantalones. Se descubrió ya desnudo, no dudaba que Newt estuviera en las mismas condiciones. Muchas veces no sabía si, ante la rapidez, las acciones de su amado eran hechas por su agilidad o por su magia, con lo mucho que su mente llegaba a perderse en cada acción, casi nunca recibía o pedía una respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si al _terminar_ importara.

—Tú… —Jacob soltó un resoplido mitad risa mitad agitación, el tono de Newt, de sorpresa y admiración mezcladas maravillosamente, lo halagaron en tantos buenos sentidos que aun si ya estaban sus ánimos contagiados de la intensidad de su amado, aun le quedaba un poco de espacio para notar el orgullo crecer en su pecho.

Como cocinero, antes de preparar un patillo se aseguraba de colocar a su disposición los elementos a usar, ahora, sabiendo las probabilidades de ser parte del menú, preparó diligente cada uno de sus _ingredientes_. La sensación de vanidad lo recorrió junto al cosquilleo debilitante de rodillas al momento en que su esposo, guiando un par de dedos directamente hacia su entrada, una vez hizo a un lado uno de sus glúteos para abrirse paso, tardó un segundo en notar el aceite especial y resbaladizo cubriendo su piel.

—Te lo dije antes, cariño… lo que quieras…

Y Newt quiso hacerle gemir. Jacob sintió tres dedos atravesándolo en menos de un latido, cayó en la mesa, sus brazos carentes de energía, todo atisbo de resistencia robado por la caricia en su interior, los dientes en su espalda, la firmeza del agarre en sus caderas. Como acto reflejo se levantó de puntillas, concediéndole a su hombre mágico un mejor acceso y el permiso explícito a sus palabras de dejarse hacer lo que sea. Notó su empuje, al instante su voz respondió a él.

Tenían el tamaño perfecto, la extensión ideal para tocar aquel punto que le hacía ver luces de colores y el grosor preciso para llenar el vacío, no como lo hacía su hermosa polla, aunque siempre le pareció un buen comienzo. Newt conocía el ángulo perfecto hacia ese botón, el mismo con el que jugueteaba en la fase previa se hallaba ahora siendo atacado sin piedad. Quejarse nunca fue opción, no se preparó antes con la intención de dejarlo a la mitad, sin embargo, a ese paso terminaría más rápido de lo que la situación lo requería.

Conociéndolo tanto como podría serlo, Newt se detuvo antes de dejarlo en el punto de no retorno. Jacob pensó en agradecerlo, sin embargo los intentos posteriores de decir algo coherente o siquiera mantener la conexión de dos pensamientos le resultó imposible al sentir a su esposo regresar a su agujero usando ahora su cálida y necesitada dureza.

—¡Oh, querido! ¡Cariño, Newt!... ¡Newt! —gemía Jacob muy lejos de sí en el instante en que las estocadas de su esposo arremetieron contra él ni un latido después de penetrarlo—. Es-espera… Newt, un… ¡Ah! Amor, solo un…

—No… Jacob, no, por favor… —gruñó el mago con voz rasposa sin frenar una vez la oscilación de sus caderas. El muggle sintió sus labios succionándole en el cuello y los dientes mordiéndole desde la espalda a los brazos en una presión exacta, tan precisa como el empuje a su interior hambriento, combinados estaban a un paso de hacerle perder la escasa cordura. Aun así, con una voluntad que también se advertía a punto de ser extinguida, se forzó a soltar el mantel para señalar a su espalda.

—¡Horno! —Jacob gritó, justo al tiempo en que el delicioso movimiento acertaba en el camino directo hacia su botón dulce. Newt le mordió el lóbulo, deteniéndose un segundo para apreciar como era obligatorio en esa clase de escenario la forma en que su muggle se apretó a su alrededor. Los próximos tres segundos se ocuparon debidamente en el mago abandonándolo, un sonido en la estufa y sentirlo de nuevo acomodándose dentro de él.

— _Merlín_ , Jacob… si supieras como te ves… inclinado sobre la mesa —suspiraba el mago acariciando lentamente cada suave glúteo, masajeado la carne caliente antes de separar los montes e iniciar un vaivén que elevó de nueva cuenta los amorosos sonidos de Jacob, desde la conexión en su entrada a los sollozos que se elevaban hacia el techo, entonados por su voz ahora entrecortada.

La lujuria, la pasión de cada envestida pronto deshicieron los nudos de tensión en el mago, su esposo se hizo consciente de ello al recostarse sobre su espalda y, asiéndolo del mentón, aprovechando de tan maravillosa forma su altura, lo besó. Su contacto esta vez, aunque intenso, enfocado por completo en aumentar el deseo entre ambos y no como una demostración de la manera en que cedía tan fácil solo y únicamente a Newt. Jacob se abandonó bajo el hechizo de sus labios, de su sabor, dejándose envolver en el encanto de sus lenguas trazando su propio baile de apareamiento.

Se alejó, no obstante, al notar un par de traviesos dedos sobre su pecho, atrapando uno de sus pezones, rizándolo, halando y empujando la pobre mente de Jacob a un mundo de éxtasis profundo, glorioso. Newt, claro, fue recompensado. El repostero se apretó voluntarioso alrededor de la firme polla, el ardor desencadenado ante las salvajes estocadas volvió a colocarlo peligrosamente cerca del clímax. Teniendo su falo rozando desvergonzadamente contra el aterciopelado mantel de la mesa, el muggle supo que resistir o alargar la deliciosa escena sería sumamente complicado.

Ahora, acompañado de su esposo que anunciaba entre suspiros y mordidas en sus labios una idéntica premura, en definitiva ninguno de los dos se dispondría a rechazar la sensación.

Jacob, perdido, buscó instintivamente la mano de Newt, quien lo encontró a mitad de camino, cruzaron sus dedos, se besaron. Resultó en una sincronización que parecía ensayada, el orgasmo se abrió paso a través de sus cuerpos en casi perfecta sincronía, una majestuosa sensación eléctrica que paralizó cada músculo un segundo celestial antes de trazar sobre sus pieles réplicas voluptuosas de explosiones de placer, dicha y amor, al punto de dejarlos sin aliento, sin voz, sin la posibilidad de pensar en otra cosa lejos de ellos mismos.

Newt se dejó caer en la espalda de Jacob, un peso al que le dio la bienvenida con un entusiasmo del que en ese momento se veía incapaz de expresar, besó la mano que se enredaba entre la suya. Su hombre mágico respiraba agitado, sus mejillas sudorosas se recargaban juntas, ninguno conseguiría borrar las sonrisas débiles y torpes de sus rostros hasta después de un rato.

Un tenue sollozo del muggle rompió el coro de sus pesados alientos en el segundo en el mago salió lentamente de su interior, sin separar al menos sus manos, le costó un parpadeo retomar la posición sobre la espalda tibia.

—Lo siento —susurró Newt, esparciendo perezosos besos en la oreja y la mejilla a su alcance.

—Bebé, ¿de qué hablas? Estuviste fantástico como siempre —respondía Jacob en el mismo flojo tono pensando en que, si tuviera la capacidad de ronronear, lo haría sin dudarlo ante los tiernos mimos que siempre se ganaba luego de hacer el amor.

—Te lastimé.

—¿Las mordidas? —en lugar de mirarlo sintió a su esposo asentir. Junto a la afirmación, la mano desocupada viajó suavemente en una caricia que lo hizo estremecer, deteniéndose sobre su cadera.

—Y creo que aparecerá un moretón aquí. —Sonaba en verdad arrepentido, y puesto que ante esa clase de tono Jacob nada podía hacer, enojarse por ello estaba muy lejos de suceder.

—Bueno, como las veces antes, seguro lo resolveremos cuando pase, sabes que nunca me molestaría por eso. —Newt lo envolvió en un abrazo pegajoso y firme que correspondió todo lo posible con los resquicios de su resistencia.

—Te amo, Jacob. —El repostero terminó por deshacerse dentro de los cálidos brazos.

—También te amo, cariño —respondió, antes de girarse y besarlo de nueva cuenta. Ahora, ambos, infinitamente tranquilos.

**Author's Note:**

> Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime ya qué te pareció *o*, estoy tan nerviosa como cuando publiqué esta historia en mi tumblr (al que puedes ir por aquí https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/ ), y realmente me gustaría saber tu opinión, así que dime-dime :D
> 
> Es todo por ahora, pero definitivamente seguiré escribiendo de esta hermosa shipp, recuerda que todos tus comentarios y kudos siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo, ¡y con todo el ánimo que necesito! Hace unos días se me ocurrió una idea para escribir mi primer historia medianamente larga sobre estos dos adorables hombres y realmente necesito de todo tu amor porque me he atorado en una parte de las notas que escribo para sentar las bases de la historia jajaa y no sé como seguir, lo bueno que aun no empiezo ningún capítulo ¬¬Uu, pero aun así necesito tu opoyo :D
> 
> De todas formas, me despido, esperaré pacientemente por tus comentarios <3\. Te quiero :3
> 
> Ciao <3 <3 <3


End file.
